Often when an individual receives a prescription for drugs from a physician, the individual will have the prescription filled at a local retail pharmacy store. The decision to fill the prescription at a retail pharmacy store may often be based upon considerations such as convenience, and a desire or need to begin taking the prescription drug immediately. In the case of an ongoing course of treatment that may include multiple refills of a prescription, convenience and cost savings may be realized through the use of a home delivery pharmacy, which may deliver prescription drugs to the individuals home via a parcel service, such as the US Postal Service, or other parcel service.